


Underneath Desire

by blakefancier



Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ wants Rick to stay. He'll do anything to keep him at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Desire

Rick was on edge, tightly strung. If AJ touched him, his back or his shoulder, he could feel the tenseness in his brother’s body. There were some nights when he would catch Rick staring up at the sky, quiet. It bothered AJ, frightened him. He knew what it meant. It was the wild part of him wanting to get out.

Mom had left for the night. Aunt Gillian was sick and since Mom was the only one close enough, she went to take care of her. That left them alone. It left Rick out in the backyard staring up at the stars and not at him. AJ edged up behind Rick, laying a hand on the small of his back. Rick looked down at him with eyes filled with…with need.

“Whatcha thinkin’?” he asked even though he already knew. He wouldn’t let it happen.

Rick smiled and nudged him gently. “I’m thinkin’ that I’m graduated and Mom’s bugging me to apply for college.”

“Are you going to?” AJ leaned against him, enjoying the warmth.

“Why am I going to go to college? I learned all I need to in high school.” Rick slipped a hand in AJ’s hair.

“What will you do?”

He shrugged. “Find a job.”

“Here?” AJ swallowed, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Maybe.” Rick’s grip on his hair tightened. “It’s getting late, kid. I think it’s time for us to get to bed.”

“Okay.” He followed Rick into the house.

Rick liked to sleep in boxers and sometimes when it was cold, a t-shirt. Mom told AJ once that when Rick was a little kid, she used to find him naked in his bed, even during the winter. AJ, well, he preferred pajamas. He looked over at Rick, the space between their beds seemed like miles.

AJ climbed out of bed and stood staring down at Rick. His brother was sprawled on his back, mouth open and emitting little snores. He sat, laying a hand on Rick’s stomach, the skin warm against his palm.

Rick was going to leave. It was in his brother’s eyes. It was worse since Uncle Ray had come down for graduation. AJ knew Rick was like their uncle, restless for adventure, for other cities, other countries. But he couldn’t bear it because Uncle Ray left for months, years sometimes with maybe only a postcard. He couldn’t handle it if Rick did that to him.

AJ slid his hand down Rick’s belly, then under his boxers. It was warm and soft in his hand. He stroked it and bent down to press his mouth to his brother’s. Rick’s lips opened and his arms wrapped around AJ’s body, pulling him down.

Rick’s dick stiffened and grew in his hand. AJ moaned and sucked his brother’s bottom lip. Suddenly he was jerked flat on his back with Rick on top of him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rick gasped.

AJ squeezed his dick until he moaned. “I love you.”

“Stop. Oh God, kid, please, you have to--you--” He cried out and spurted into AJ’s palm. Then Rick collapsed on his side, panting.

He wiped his hand on the sheets and snuggled against Rick’s body. AJ could feel Rick’s heart pounding in his chest. He sighed and kissed his nipple.

“Dammit, kid, what the hell did you do that for?” Rick grabbed his hair and jerked his head back.

“I told you, I love you.” He smiled.

“What you did, AJ…it’s just…” Rick touched his cheek then trailed his fingers to his mouth. AJ kissed them. “You shouldn’t have done it.”

“Why?” He wanted to do it; he had to do it, so that Rick would stay near. So that…

“Because if…if Mom ever found out, I could get into a lot of trouble. People would think that I abused you.” Rick swallowed.

“Who would tell? I wouldn’t and you wouldn’t and you didn’t. I touched you. You love me, don’t you? Rick, don’t you?” He searched his brother’s face for a trace of emotion.

“Of course I love you. But you’re a kid and--and why did you touch me, AJ?”

“I’ve wanted to for a long time.” That was a lie, but Rick didn’t need to know that. “You’ve wanted me to touch you for a long time, haven’t you, Rick.”

“I--you’re...” Rick pulled back. “You should go back into your own bed.”

AJ felt his stomach churn. He turned his head away, feeling the sting of tears. “I’m sorry. I just thought…I’m sorry.”

When rolled over to leave Rick grabbed him. “AJ ,don’t. Look, I know you--that--that… God! I love you, you know I love you but you can’t ever do that again. Not ever again.”

“Okay.” He hugged Rick. “Just don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“You’re not going to leave me, are you, ‘cause of what I did? I’ll never do it again, I promise.” AJ grasped his arms hard. He would leave bruises.

“How could I ever leave you, AJ? How could I?” He sounded breathless, like he had been running for a long time.

Rick let AJ stay the night in his bed.

A few months later Rick left. AJ watched as he sped down the street in his motorcycle. It was what he expected, but he wasn’t too sad about it. Rick had promised to be back next month to see AJ off on his first day of school. AJ had exacted that promise in bed as his kissed down Rick’s body. No, Rick wouldn’t be like Uncle Ray, he would keep his word. Rick would never lie.

Rick loved him and would never, never, leave him.


End file.
